The Lies Of Deception
by Doolali Dahaba
Summary: In a web spun with tale tales Suze must fight her way out and discover that honey can taste bitter too.
1. Fall

**Hi! I'm back! With a new story! Those of you who are reading "FFA" do not fear I am a little bit stuck but I shall be returning to that when I have sorted the plot and where I want it to go and stuff. This, on the other hand is a story I have been thinking about for awhile and I have just blurted it out on the page. I am nearly finished with school so expect a lot more updates! If no body really likes this story then just say and I shall stop. Or if anyone does really like then say and I will continue. This has no link to anything but I am currently reading **_city of glass_** by Classandra Clare and it is AMAZING! Sooo, yeah. Eeeek! NO-ONE tell me whats gonna . Now, away with this horribly long Authors Note and on with the story. **

**As always please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Mediator series they all belong to meg Cabot. I only own the plot and a half eaten chocolate croissant (yum!).**

My fingers glided over the white keys as I listened to their soft, musical sound. My head wondered as my ears were filled with different notes of Beethoven's fifth symphony "The Butterfly". I adored playing the piano; it gave me time to think, time to reflect. On what though, that was anyone's guess. My Piano teacher sat beside me watching my hands and the way I played. She was nodding with a faint smile on her lips. She softly clapped as I wound to a close.

"My, my Suze" She said her smile lighting up her lined face. "You have made me proud"

I smiled and looked down, not wanting to look arrogant. I knew I was good at playing the piano. Its about the only thing I am good at. Mrs Scarlet, my piano teacher and all round grandparent-like person was the only one that I truly felt comfortable about. Even now, as she was raining down compliments on me I smiled at her without feeling the slightest bit self-conscious. She finally talked her way down and dismissed herself.

When left on my own I sat awhile before going to go seek my father. The piano was situated in its own room off the dining area. The music room was perfectly sculptured complete with swirling designs that were obviously of another era. My father and I lived in this mansion, he was a head of top law firm and me a senior in high school. I knew the music room like the back of my own hand, I used to come here all the time after my mother died. I was 9 and I had only cried a handful of times. I chose to vent my frustration and sadness out in the form of musical notes and I strived. My father was worried about me and of course allowed me whatever I wanted, so when I requested lessons he searched far and wide for the best tutor.

The suns setting rays hit my eyes and set dancing spots under my closed lids. I opened my eyes blurrily again and decided to go find my father for dinner. I slipped out of the doors and made it to the top of the stairs. Should I? I thought cautiously. I really shouldn't. I argued. I shall, I decided. I grabbed one of the cushions off the seats dotted along the corridor and set them down on the stairs. I sat down on the crossed my legs and pushed off from the banister.

The wind was roaring through my ears, the force of it whipping my hair back. Then, all too soon I hit the floor with a bump that had me bouncing back with reality with a headache. I stood up and steadied myself. I noticed that I had landed in shadows. That's odd, I thought. I let my gaze wonder upwards then come to contact with my father's amused yet disapproving expression. We stayed like this for awhile. Me, sheepish and my father amused whilst still disapproving. One second passed, then another...and before I know it we're both laughing. Laughing so hard that we had to clutch at our stomachs and wipe the stream of tears from our eyes.

"Your face" My father chokes out. "You looked like you had just killed a rabbit"

I stopped laughing and looked up at him confused. How is that funny?

"And that's funny because?" I asked. This just made him laugh harder. I shook myself and the cushion as if brushing off lint which was silly seeing as how the halls of our dwelling place are kept amazingly clean. I set off towards the kitchen knowing that he would follow me. He did. We never ate in the dining room unless we were entertaining. Today we were not so it was the kitchen for me and my father.

"Hey, Jose" I said when I walked in calling out to the chef. He smiled distractedly in my direction whilst swearing in Spanish to his colleagues. I smiled to myself and shook my head. I could smell what we were going to have for dinner but couldn't guess what it was. When I was younger Jose and I used to play a game in which I would have to guess what dish he was preparing for us to eat that night. If I guessed correctly I would have dessert, if not then I would still have dessert but it was the whole concept of the game that was so exciting to me. I decided that I was still a child at heart and needed to play that game.

"Salmon!" I shouted out. Laughing out loud at my childish game. Jose chuckled and shook his head, realising immediately what I meant.

"Lobster! Chips! Tuna!" I was now shouting random things out. I stopped and pretended to expertly sniff the air.

"BURGERS!" I screamed as I jumped off the high chair and did a little jig. My father watched me over his notes with a smile on his face.

"Sometimes Suze, I think you're nearing the age of 8 rather than 18" He smiled.

I looked at my father's twinkling eyes and black hair.

"Yes, siree" I lisped in my best 8 year old voice.

Later when I was combing my hair getting for bed it dawned on me that tomorrow was the first day back of the winter break. I waited for any feeling to come. Excitement? Apprehension? Nerves about what to wear? None of those. The latter being non-existent because I go to a public school in which wearing a uniform is mandatory. A uniform that comes complete with a tie, I know. But you get used to it and when everyone has to wear it you begin not to feel quite so victimised. I wasn't feeling excited or apprehensive because there was no need to be. My father's position and our house made me popular if I wanted to be. Which I most definably did not want to be. Most of the time though, I was left alone by my peers. Unless I was invited to a few parties. Which I went to just to keep my father thinking that I was happy and popular. I am happy though, sort of. Tomorrow shouldn't be any different to any other days that I went to school. Except that everyone is going to be talking about where they went and comparing and tans. I peered at my own pale arms and wished I would tan more easily. All I seem to be plain. I looked in the mirror and watched my plain features. My plain nose, my plain mouth and my dull seaweed green eyes. My hair hung around my shoulders in a bounce. Why wouldn't it ever go straight? I have tried everything. I turned away from the mirror tired of scrutinising my appearance and made a bee-line for my bed. I climbed and laid down getting up only once to set my alarm for the morning.

Late, late, _late _even after waking up at 5.30 I still managed to take too long getting ready and had to rush putting my shoes on and skip breakfast. My tummy rumbled as I tore down the stairs. I glanced up at the clock in our foyer and sighed a breath of relief. Five more minutes, just enough time to check my hair. I made my way to the mirror hanging on the wall and was pleased that my hair had stayed in the half up, half down style that I had teased it into. I applied some gloss and casually made my way to the car me and my father shared every morning. I climbed in the back seat of the Lexus and jokingly went.

"School Jeeves"

I heard my father' s voice in front of me and he turned around and went. "Ah, Suze, I'd like for you to meet a friend of mine"

My eyes automatically swivelled to the passenger seat and I felt my jaw drop open.

**So, what'd you think? Tell me! Review! Pleaseee?**


	2. Landing

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! And its long. Well for me. Well over 2,000 words although I'm not too sure about this chapter. I'm really gonna need you guys to tell me what you think. I've just been writing and writing recently. Read and Review please!!!**

**Do we need to put a disclaimer for every chapter? **

Breathe, breathe I told myself mechanically. I was ashamed of the way I was behaving. It was like I had never seen a good-looking guy before in my life. Which was totally false because of course I had seen them, I do go to one of the most prestigious public schools in the whole of America. Although, this guy he looked, well different. No, not different...better. From what I could see from the backseat was his hair curling at the nape of his neck. I studied his face in the rear-view mirror. He was looking out of the window with a little frown on his face. He had not spoken since he had greeted me with a small nod and a smile when my father had introduced us. That didn't matter it only gave me more time to gaze at his perfectly sculptured features. His tanned skin, his dark brown eyes and the scar on his left eyebrow that had shivers travelling up and down on my spine. Slightly awkward seeing as how my father was in the car. Thank god my school was only a few blocks away, the minute I saw the building looming up in front of us I was out of the car in flash barely stopping to throw a wave over my shoulder. I wobbled a teensy bit in my heels on the gravel of the driveway and I hoped to god that my father had already driven off. Not that I should care what Jesse thought of m it wasn't as if we were going to embark on a torrid love affair. However, I was curious all my father had introduced him as. "Jesse, his friend" no elaboration of any kind. My spidy senses were tinkling.

I made it outside the school unscathed and sauntered up to my two best friends.

"CeeCee!" I screamed and rushed to meet her.

"Suze!" She shrieked back and ran into my outstretched arms.

"Adam!" Adam bellowed in a deep voice and enveloped us all in a big bear hug hanging on to Ceecee longer than what was expected to be normal. I eyed them as we all laughed at Adam's antics. My two best buddies weren't exactly what you would call the most popular people in Wolvers Academy probably because CeeCee was an Albino and Adam not a thick-necked jock. Lack of those qualities however made them the most normal people in the school despite whatever the Kelly Prescotts may say. Just as I was thinking that, as though the spawn of Satan could hear my thoughts she appeared behind me.

"Suuzee" She crooned looking at me as if judging what was I wearing, of course she was wasting her time since I was wearing the same thing as her and everyone else. Only my skirt length wasn't as slutty as hers.

"You look...well" She finished lamely. I simply smiled back thinking that she wouldn't take it too kindly if I called her orange. She recovered quickly from my lack of a compliment and all too soon her shrill voice was ringing in my ears.

"I was having like, a get back to school party like, and your invited like" She said in her false cheerleading voice. I glanced behind me and saw CeeCee standing there awkwardly whilst Adam was smiling beatifically in her direction. I wondered briefly what he was up too.

"Okay, I'll see if I can make it" I said preparing to turn around back to my friends when I heard Kelly say to Adam.

"What're you looking at, freak?" I braced myself; I really didn't want to get into a fight on the first day back. It appeared that I wouldn't have to since Adam seemed to have everything under control

"Oh, just marvelling at the spider in your hair" He said, still smiling that insane grin. "It's amazing how big they can get"

Kelly's eyes bugged as she tried to make sense of what he was saying then Adam ever so calmly pointed at Kelly's head and she screamed as loud as she could probably waking people from miles around. She threw her bag on the floor and began beating at her head all the while screaming. At this point I was gasping for breath leaning against the wall, clutching my stomach, laughing hysterically. One of Kelly's followers Debbie tried to hold Kelly still but she just pushed her away, grabbed her bag and stalked off all the while staring daggers at everyone who was laughing. Which was everyone outside. I linked arms with CeeCee and Adam still giggling and we walked into the building preparing for another semester of lessons and work.

School went brain-achingly slow and not a second too soon I was in Adams car being dropped off home.

"Come inside" I instructed them when he pulled up outside my door. They agreed not too reluctantly I noticed and we headed inside to complete our homework. Once inside Adam went straight to the kitchen and I called out to the house. Nobody answered.

"Guess we're all alone guys" I said

"In that cassee" CeeCee said happily as she went the whole house surround sound system and fiddled around with a buttons. Finally "Don't trust me" by 3OH!3 filled the air.

_Black dress, with the tights underneath, I got a breath of a last cigarette on my teeth and she's an actress..._

I looked at CeeCee, daring her as I took off my blazer and wrapped my tie around my hair. She did the same and in no time we were jumping up and down screaming at the top of our lungs the lyrics. Adam came in with his mouth full and gave us a full view of what was going on in his mouth. I laughed and jumped off the sofa. Adam didn't return my smile but for the second time that day pointed behind me looking solemn. I whipped my head around giving myself whiplash but what I saw was a lot worse.

Standing by the door to the living room was my father and a bunch of his associates including Jesse. CeeCee ran and turned the music off, then it was silent. We all stood there, staring at each other. Until one of my father's guests began laughing then one by one we all started.

"Oh, your daughter sure has some moves" He said "She must teach me a few" After that all the laughter turned nervous and I, CeeCee and Adam began backing out of the room.

"Hang on, Suze" My father called behind me. I was one metre away from the door. _So close_.

"I want you to show Jesse some of your martial arts later, come down in an hour or so" he said when I turned around. I bit my tongue to prevent me from saying anything that would embarrass myself and my father and smiled to hide my confusion.

I ran up the stairs after Adam and CeeCee taking two steps at a time. This was odd. Why did my dad want me to show my martial arts to Jesse? What's it to him? I wasn't nervous about having to perform in front of, or with Jesse. If anything I was excited. I was happy to have something I was good at it to show. Not that, of course I care what Jesse thinks. My father had put me in private lessons from when I was 8. Always replying with "You need to be prepared with anything" whenever I asked him why. I have now been a black belt since I was 13 although I do have to practise rigorously three times a week to hold on that that title. I opened my door and saw Adam and CeeCee spring away from the window seat. CeeCee's face was flushed and Adam looked sheepish.

"All right?" I called out nodding knowingly trying to suppress a smile.

They both nodded and Adam blurted out "We have to go now"

CeeCee nodded as if reinforcing his point. I decided to have a little fun with them.

"Go? Where?" I said plastering a look of confusion on my face and hoping that I didn't burst out laughing.

"To...that thing, remember Cee?" I wonder how red he can go.

"Okay" I said nodding and relenting. "Hope you have fun at that 'thing'" I winked and bade them goodbye watching as they shuffled out "accidently" brushing by each other. I wasn't stupid I knew what was going on and I was happy for them. Although I still felt that little twinge in my chest that reminded me I was lonely. I brushed those thoughts aside and began dressing in my exercise clothes. A green tank top and black jogging bottoms, this occasion requires practicality not style. I stood in front of the mirror tying my hair back whilst still trying to leave out my bangs. What an operation. Finally, dividing my hair I went to seek out my duel partner.

They were in the studio. Why were they _**ALL**_in the studio? There were chairs on the wooden floors where about a dozen of my father's associates sat facing the mirrors lining one side of the wall. Jesse was leaning on one of the mirrors, like me he was wearing a tank top and jogging bottoms. Unlike me, his were black and he looked _hot. _He was smiling at me as if sizing me up. Subconsciously , I stood a little taller and headed over to him. He pushed up of the wall when he saw me coming.

"Where's my father?" I asked him the minute he was in hearing distance. I was trying my hardest not to look at his thick eyelashes and full lips.

"Aren't we meant to get started" He said moving to the middle of the studio right in front where all the suit-wearing people sat. I followed him and stood in front trying again to get him to answer my question.

"Where is my Dad?" I said slowly, hoping that he would get message now.

"Does Daddy's little girl need her Daddy to hold her hand?" He said mockingly beginning to stretch. I could see his muscles bulging and swallowed. Hard.

"You're insane" Was all I said as I turned to walk away.

"I knew this would happen" He called out making me stop in my tracks. "You'd get scared, of course you don't have a hope in the world of beating me"

I turned back around and bent to touch my toes.

"I'm not leaving" I said "I'm just giving myself room to warm up"

I walked up and stood right in front of him when I had finished my stretching exercises. I still didn't know what was going on but there was no way in hell I was going to allow Jesse to humiliate me. So I put everything out of my head, even the complete strangers watching.

"Ready?" Jesse asked me grinning. I rolled my eyes and beckoned to him with one hand.

Faster than I had thought possible he raised one hand to strike me but I was already there blocking it with my hand, then foot, then cart-wheeling out of his way. He was good, very good. But then so was I. We were moving so fast we were a blur to anyone watching on the outside but I could see everything clearly. It was as if we were in our own little transparent bubble. We both still hadn't managed to get one up on each other but there had been a few close ones but no one had yet succeeded. I bounced on the balls of my feet throwing my legs and arms out hoping to catch him off guard. Then my foot caught his calf and his was down. I jumped on top on him and held his arm to his neck. It had been easy. _Too_ easy. I jumped off him quickly trying to shake off the feeling of his muscles under me.

"You let me win" I snarled at him. I was so angry I felt like pummelling his head in.

He got up slowly, breathing heavily.

"I assure you I did no such thing, Susannah" He said looking at me like...well I don't really know what he was looking at me like.

"That was too easy!" I spat out. "That sloppy U-turn what were you thinking? Did you think that I couldn't take it? BULL! I could SO take it!"

He just stood there looking shocked and hot but the shocked part is more important. A slow clapping sound brought my attention away from Jesse and I realised with a burning mortification that we were not alone. The strangers were clapping my "win" and I noted with certain disapproval that my father had joined them, amazing timing he had. Suddenly, as if someone had struck me, my head started hurting. Something wasn't right. Confusion over took me and I saw my father's lips moving as he whispered to a grey-haired lady next to him.

"She's ready" Then I saw black.

**Review please! Go on...I know you want too...**


	3. Revelations

**Hola! I am back with another Chapter. This one is more of a filler but you guys need to know this so you don't get all confused. Hopefully, the next Chapter will be a little more action-packed but for the mean time its revelations being discovered. **

**You guys know the drill, read and review please.**

A harsh light penetrates my eyelids as I slowly come to. White noise fills my ears with a buzzing sound that irritates my eardrums. The noise grows and breaks and I can make out voices whispering in hushed tones around me. My eyes open and I regard the scene in front of me with mild interest. I appear to have passed out and in the time that I was unconscious made quite a commotion. My father was bent over me asking me again and again if I was all right, repeating my name until the syllables blurred into one. I was too confused to reply with a sarcastic comment, too busy wondering why all the people in suits hadn't left yet.

"Yes, father, I'm fine. No, I do not need anything and yes I would like to leave" I said all of this in a rush wanting to go somewhere where I could talk to my Dad and ask him what was going on. I stood up and we began walking out when out of the corner of my eye I saw Jesse back to his leaning post looking relieved. Although, what he had to be relieved about was anyone's guess. We went into his study and I sat in the couch that I usually did and waited for him to take his seat. Like the rest of our house this room was grand and beautiful. The desk itself was carved with a Tudor simplicity that could be traced back hundreds of years.

"Do you have any idea why you fainted, Susannah?" My father asked me, worry in his eyes.

"No" I replied thinking that I was probably losing it. Who just falls down randomly and passes out?

"Okay, do you know why all those people were watching you today? And why I asked you to demonstrate you martial arts with Jesse?"

"Nooo" I said slowly hoping that he would get to the point so I could do my homework and sleep. My eyes were drooping as it is.

My father sighed and laced his fingers together.

"There is something that I have to tell you. Something that may upset you very much. I only hope that when I have finished you will find it in your heart to forgive me and work beside me"

Suddenly, I wasn't so tired anymore.

"What is it?" I asked, apprehensive of what he might say.

"I'm going to have to start at the beginning" He said, taking a breath before plunging in.

"When I was a young man, not much older than you and at Yale. I was approached by a scouting agent. He recognised that I had some skills and reported his findings to his boss. This scout was from the C.I.A. I started working for them the minute I left college and worked my way through the ranks fairly quickly. By the time you were 5 I had been working for them for a solid 7 years and was the best agent that had ever walked through their doors, or so my plank said. Then tragically, my boss died and his title was handed over to me. At this time, you were 11 and I wanted the best life for you so I accepted. Susannah...I'm the head of the C.I.A and those people you saw today are...for want of a better term, spies. "

I couldn't speak. I had listened to his speech in silence. My head was ringing. Spies? What was this? Some Hollywood Action film? No, this was _better_. How awesome to have a father who heads something so big.

"COOL!" I shouted and jumped on the couch I was sitting on.

"Oh My God! So what are you then? Do you have gadgets? Do you get to have a codename and go on really awesome missions in really exotic places? Hold on...you said working beside me."

I screamed. "Does that mean I GET TO BE A SPY TOO? WOW! AWESOME!"

My dad looked scared. "Susannah, I know this can be a lot to take in..." He started but he never got to finish because I had interrupted with.

"Am I going to be an agent?" My father nodded and looked unhappy at the thought.

"You may not be aware of it but I have been training you since you were a little girl, all you need is a week or two with Jesse so he can go over some of the more complex issues concerning your 'job' and you're good to go"

Wait. Did he just say I was going to be spending a week, or two with Jesse? Squeal! I tried my best to look calm and indifferent.

"Okay" was all I said and he continued filling me in on some of the finer details and how he had managed to keep it a secret from me. I think that he was the most shocked that I was not angry at him for lying. But how could I be when he has the coolest job in the world? And that it was going to enable me to spend more time with Jesse. The Jesse I am currently angry with but Jesse nonetheless.

Bouncing up the stairs awhile later I saw someone very familiar coming out of one of the guest bedrooms. He sees me approaching and smiles, clapping softly.

"Well done, I hear you're our newest member" He said, grinning mischievously.

"I look forward to spending time with you only if you can handle it, of course" His eyes held a challenge he was daring me to accept. I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of me replying to his taunts so I raised an eyebrow and walked around him watching his face until I was around and I turned to go. _Oh yeah, smooth Simon_.

**You've read and now it's the reviewing part =)**


End file.
